A day after 4th shinobi war
by Yagya1991
Summary: A confession and its reaction. Rejected or Accepted?
1. Odd confession!

**After the 4th Great Ninja War, Sasuke Decided to quit on revenge and return to village to Naruto. Itachi is now relieved to see his brother finally developed a brain of his own hence he releases his soul from reanimation jutsu. The Allied Military Force decided to rest and recover from injuries completely before leaving for respective nations. **

**Its evening time, Hidden Leaf, Hidden Stone, Hidden Sand, Hidden Cloud, and Hidden Mist Friends decided to arrange few entertainment and camp fire around night. Woods are collected to light up the fire. Here Hyuga Neji is not dead. Ino-Shika-Cho Trio (1) is still alive.**

** 1ST DAY IN CAMP (New Morning):**

_[Light Rays Of Morning Sun congratulating everyone for their win. Everyone where dead tired but no one wanted to miss the morning sunrise that they knew will clam their tired body. Light and cool breeze of the morning was very relaxing for everyone there in that battlefield. They where more than satisfied that the sacrifice of their friends didn't went in vain.]_

Naruto had successfully convinced every Kages on Sasuke's Homecoming decision and helped him to regain his old position as a Genin of leaf village. Naruto, in order to help his best friend, has decided to take full responsibility of Sasuke's deeds stating that he will withdraw his name as a candidate of being Hokage , which was his one and only dream since childhood, if in upcoming future Sasuke been sensed to poses a killing temper towards any of his comrades. It's now been ordered that Sasuke will be on constant watch under Anbus once they get back to village but until then he is bound to obey all Kages and Naruto himself, since Naruto has taken his responsibility. Itachi has been reanimated before this meeting and was pleased to see the sense of responsibility that Naruto carries within him.

Tsunade was jumping out of happiness and was actually playing cards with her both Grandfather and Granduncle i.e. reanimated 1st Hokage and 2nd Hokage, along with her two very skilful apprentices Sakura and Shizune. Both 1st and 2nd Hokage was very impressed by both Sakura and Shizune who were examining and treating all the wounded while playing cards. Sakura was using Katsuie to treat every wounded and Shizune was using her Clone Jutsu to watch over the condition of every seriously wounded.

Naruto was taking a walk with his Father and 3rd Hokage and were talking about all the stuff they have missed. Sasuke too took a walk with his elder brother Itachi. Very much excited to be able to share happy moments again with his beloved brother, Sasuke showed his soft side again and was sharing his stories with Itachi and, out of character, both the brothers were laughing quite loud. Sakura and Naruto took a moment out of their chores just to capture every detail of this beautiful sight of two Uchiha Brothers sharing their life's bitter and sweet stories and having fun after **So** many years of bitterness between them, for them that was the most beautiful sight they could ever imagine to get to see.

Hinata followed Naruto's gaze and smiling face and found its reason. Hinata was very happy to watch Naruto safe and happy about everything. She was smiling with full heart knowing that Naruto not only manage to keep his promise to Sakura-chan also he gets to spend few memorable moments with his Father. She felt so pleased when she saw Uchiha Brothers having fun, like everyone in Leaf Village she too knew about Uchiha massacre but she never tried to understand it before she witnessed that Naruto is getting affected by it too. After so many years of chasing and admiring Naruto, she can now finally understand what exactly they all might be feeling at the moment. Thinking of which she suddenly remember about her family and her responsibility towards the clan members. She rushes over to see Neji and Others, well what she saw she couldn't help but to break into giggles and soft laugh, some of her clan members were snoring loud that you may regret not to bring ear plugs with you, then some were sitting and making jokes out of them and others were just relaxing. She went a bit worried when she couldn't trace Neji there, she quickly activated her Byakugan and found him helping others to build tents and guiding few of others making sure to provide a mild security around camp area. She sighs! She then went on a search for her teammates and rest of her friends and found them doing the same as Neji! She sighs again and smiled.

_[Hinata's mind- "My friends! Everyone is so hard working and always ready to help in spite of their own tiredness. Everyone is helping some or other way to others during and after the war. So what I am doing here? Let's go, get back to work you silly girl!]._ Hinata gave herself a huge smile and a cheerful jump with her hands folded close to her chest. She turned around and bumped onto some spiky blond hair, ocean blue eyes and whiskers. _[Hinata's mind- "Wait…Whiskers!? Oh no… Na- Naruto-Kun!"]_ She blushed in tomato red, recognising the person she bumped onto. She soon realised she is standing too close to her Naruto-Kun, its making her hard to breath. She took few steps backwards and suddenly two warm palms cupped her shoulder edges;

She heard Naruto say -" Hinata! Are you alright? Your face is all red again; do you have fever or something?".

Hinata was so caught up in her world that couldn't reply. She heard him say her name few more times but she kept staring into his ocean blue eyes. She could tell every emotion playing through his eyes. Suddenly she saw that she could tell that some sort of knowlege must have hit him.

Naruto said-" Ah! Let me feel your head! I can tell you have fever or not!"

Naruto placed his palm on Hinata's head and unfortunate or not, her face was heating tremendously. Her heart was beating like drumbeats of crazy rock music and blood was rushing like an express mail. Naruto felt the heat rising and rising. He became very worried about her and a little terrified. His flash back of Hinata's confession during Pain's Invasion was the only thing that was coming in his mind_. [Naruto's mind-"No! Not she too! I don't want to lose Hinata. Not at any cost. What could have happen to her? Why is so heated up all of a sudden? Is this because of any attacked by an enemy during the war that might have caused this fever or any sort of infection from wounds is spreading out? What if any slow killing poison? Or any jutsu which gotten activated with the war over in our favour. Oh no! Everyone might be in danger again! I must take her and inform to Granny Tsunade and Sakura-Chan to treat her."] _The terrified look on Naruto's face was so intense, it made Hinata out of 'Fever' that she was going through in an instance. Her blushing and shying vanished. She looked at Naruto in lot more concerned and worried look._[Hinata's mind-"What is horrifying Naruto-Kun so much?"]_

With a very worried voice Hinata asked him -"Naruto-Kun? Are you alright? Why you r so scared?" _[She silently prayed -" Please let everything be alright. Why he is so scared? what can he sense that we are not sensing. Please let the war over!]_

Hinata lifted her hand in an attempt to caress Naruto's cheek but was taken aback by surprise. Naruto took her hand, picked her up in bridal style and almost flied towards 5th Hokage, one of the three Legendary Senin and Best Medic Ninja known till now, Lady Tsunade.

Naruto, Shouting at top of his lungs raced to reach towards Tsunade, he called out -"Granny!… Grandma Tsunade! Look, something happened to Hinata-Chan! I went to talk to her and then she jumped and bump onto me and then her face turned tomato red. I asked her what happened but she didn't give me any response and i was so worried so i feel her head. _[Reached the spot where all five where seated i.e. 1__st__, 2__nd__ and 5__th__ Hokage along with Sakura and Shizune]_ It is so heated that she could bust out of that heat only. Look she is not even making any movements 's explanations made everyone worried and tensed, including all the Kages.

**Everyone's attention was on Naruto and Hinata since when Hinata was in her deep thoughts and Naruto was making his approach. Everyone was very interested to see Naruto approaching a girl. All Leaf shinobies and every friend of both Naruto and Hinata knew Hinata's crush on Naruto so few of them choose to bet on them. But all Fun-Filled atmospheres have now changed to a more fun-filled atmosphere. Everybody there knows about how dumb Naruto can be sometimes. And Naruto's friends had a very good idea about how big crush Hinata has on Naruto and from how long. And Naruto's explanation of Hinata's situation wasn't helping at all.**

Tsunade too took the matter lightly but prefered not to offend Naruto too much, she suppresed her laughter and tried to clam the hyper ninja up in front. -"Clam down Naruto! Look around you. See what you have done!"

Naruto looked around to see everyone doing their chores. He didn't miss to notice his friends from Leaf were laughing at him. He noticed 1st Hokage, Sakura and Shizune laughing loud and Tsunade and 2nd Hokage trying hard to look serious as the boy was very serious. Because of the card game both previous Hokage were informed to Naruto's antics and dumbness toward certain things. Realizing everyone's reaction towards his seriousness he felt offended , regardless how much others tried but decided not to bother.

Hinata too had realized what might have caused Naruto so worried and tensed. She smiled at his kindness. She was still tomato red as she was still being held by Naruto's strong arms in a beautiful bridal style. But she decided to go opposite her nature and try to speak to him -"Umm…Na- Naruto-Kun! I- I'm Ok. I don't have fe…"

Her voice was so soft that it failed to reach Naruto's ear drums.

Naruto stayed silent for little while 'cause for some unknown reason he don't want to take any chances with Hinata's well being. He sided the feeling for a while and convinced himself that 'its better be safe than sorry' for everyone and said -" You guys can laugh on me later. I'm seriously worried about her so please check her first." _[He stated very calmly with an 'I'm not joking here' look on. This surprising to everyone themselves, made serious about it. Everyone instantly stopped laughing at him and looked at the girl in Naruto's arms.]_

All the attention made Hinata blush furiously. She fought to herself not to faint again. She literally trained herself to keep herself steady around Naruto and lucky for her, that her training was paying well till now but with all those attention it was getting harder to keep it up. Fortunately for her, Naruto settled her down. Feeling the ground under her, she felt so relaxed that she forgot about the attention she was getting.

Hinata feeling extremely relaxed, her blush goes away completely and forgots any presence anround her speaks up-" Oh Kami! _[Sighs]_ I wonder when i'll finally overcome my THIS weakness? I wonder when i'll get used to of his presence around me. _[brings her knees together and rests her chin over it]_ It's been 15 years or so, still i couldn't master it. _[Deep sighs and closed her big lavender eyes] _ Oh, Naruto –Kun! I am never been in fever or something when i am around you. It this stupid shyness of mine that i blush like that and faint every time you are close to me. Hmmm, oh wow! _[beams a little out of sarcasm]_ Today i actually master 'Not to Faint' technique while i was in … _[Hinata's mind-"… while i was in Naruto-Kun's … arms! those were so … two strong and big arms."] "_

Hinata was blushing pink again. Naruto and others were listening to all her 'self confessing' whispers. And at last it was Naruto's turn to blush deep red when all others, which now included 3rd and 4th Hokage and Shikamaru, were watching Hinata and Her Naruto-Kun back and forth with huge smiles and smirk. But Hinata's full stop in her 'self confession' and a dark pink blush on her face made Naruto skip a heartbeat but preferred to break this awkward silence with laughter.

Her eyes widened by sudden realisation, she up at the source of noise. Then she looked all around her just to see everyone smiling at her. Her eyes stopped at on Minato, Naruto's father, who was giving serious and little angry looks to both Hinata and Naruto. Unaware to her, he was trying hard to keep his own laugh.

Hinata while lowering her head in embarrassment said -" What I did!"

Naruto, widely smiling at Hinata, he came close to her and balancing himself by his palms on knees, looked close in her lavender eyes with a foxy grin on his face said -" Hinata! You gave me a perfect incident to tease you!" _[Trade mark Smile with one palm suppressing the laughter.]_

Uncomfortable with the closeness, she blushed again in deep shade of red and head-hit Naruto using her full source of chakra to make the hit's impact bigger. That hit caught Naruto off-guard and threw him one and half miles away from the, now surprised group. Everyone's jaw dropped to ground in comic way. That was totally unexpected from a shy girl. Not even Tsunade, Sakura and Shizune thought that someone who didn't knew Medic Nin Jutsu can also use chakra hits with that perfection.

Naruto, lying miles away with a comic cry baby face, was smiling as all the memories of his encounter with Hinata was flushing back in his mind. His first meet with her before they even joined the Academy, her cute boy-cut hair, her big-big lavender eyes, her small nose, her fiddling of fingers in nervousness _[Naruto chuckled a little with that fiddling habit of hers that still persists]_ . Then during Chunin exams, her offering a healing balm and the confidence and determination that was reflecting while facing her own cousin brother, one of the two strongest and popular rookies, was something he was now falling in love with. The memories of Chunin exams were farther followed by some other bitter memories. He was not regretting that his push made Hinata knock to the death's door that day but he was not happy for his stupidity too. He didn't understand then that he was not pushing Hinata, he was pushing a family rivalry there. _[Naruto gotten up in sitting position and was looked at the ground for few minutes. He looked above to the now bright sky with slight hint of orange and red.]_ Naruto remember the day of Finals of Chunin Exam, when he was nervous about being on the 1st pair to fight when suddenly he saw Hinata training. He remembers, how she cheered him up without hiding the fact the Neji is indeed a strong opponent. A smile flushed back on his face with full force when the memory of his 'Dramatic Win' came to his mind! _[Naruto slammed his head back to the ground. He thought of all the time Hinata blush for him, twiddled fingers when he was around, saved him…Naruto's mind-"She tried to save me way before the academic days but i was so blind to notice that until now. To be accurate she successfully saved me 6 times now, starting from Chunin Exam Finals."]_ To add up senses, memories of Hinata's confession of her love for Naruto, during Pain's Invasion, came flying in his mind. _[Naruto sits up again and looked at the direction where he was moment before he got hit. He smiled to himself and decided that he have to protect this lady and try to cover up for all these years where she unconditionally loved him and he was a fool to not to notice her before.]_ He gets up and his way back to the camp.

* * *

Hey everyone i did a little on my story to make it little better. Hope you guys like what you reading coz its my very first story . you might not belive guys but its my 1st story in my life till now... so please send reviews for any other improvements or ideas you guys want me to do in it. Thanks for reading. and i promise i'll soon add new chapters to it.

c ya. and take care!


	2. Wish Granted!

**1st DAY IN CAMP (Night Time):**

Naruto returns to the spot . He saw that everyone left except Killer Bee and his father , waiting for him to return_. [Naruto's Mind-"(mentally smiles) Times changed for me, i guess. Before there used to be no one waiting for me for my come back but, but now here they are! Dad, even in Edo-Tensai, and Uncle Bee, the only one left whom i can relate fully-completely, are here waiting for me to return. I… I never felt so happy and complete before!"] _Naruto hear them calling him to come fast, he run towards his dad with widest smile he can put on, and mentally prepared to make Minato his prey. He jump to gave Minato a bear Hug.

Naruto run up to him and jumped -"Daaaaaaaaaaaaad! Dad, dad, Daddy!"

"Ha-ha-ha Naruto! Look at you , you have become too heavy Naruto!" _[Minato's mind- "It feels like i never missed his childhood. It feels so refreshing. (Tears forming) This feeling its … well i don't have words to explain now! Hey Kushina, see he likes me! I can feel you feeling jealous. Ha-ha, he he.]_

Bee didn't want to spoil father-son moment but didn't want to be left out too -"Yo! Naruto. What's your plan, we can have some dance, with beer in hands lets party tonight, with beast friends. Ho ho-ho-ho, with beast friends. Yo!"

" Umn… Sure uncle bee but how m i suppose to call them here? And, and wont everyone will get scared again?"

Minato was real upset with Naruto's acceptance against the law. He decided to play a little parental role. Twisting Naruto's right ear! -"Naruto?! What you think you are doing? You are not supposed to drink at 17. "

"Aie aie aie aieee! But dad! Am not 17 anymore. i turned 18 today. Please Dad!" Naruto folded his hands to plea and bowed to father and for little extra effect used his puppy dog eyes. But before Minato could speak, Hachibi interrupted to save the boy and that too with a brilliant plan in hand.

**Hachibi spoke up using telepathic with both Naruto and Minato "Bee! we can call it as his birthday celebration…"**

" octopops is right! let's make it my b-day party.. Aa ha! Um , well then invite everyone too. It's no fun without friends around to share." he declares and walks away to join others.

Minato and Bee: [Achieving these heights at this small age. he has grown as a complete man. Everyone follows him supports him without doubt . No wonder they are ready to bet on him all the time.]

Minato watches his only son to meet up with his friends but suddenly his eyes falls on the gang of konoha girls and few ones along with them. he couldn't decide what to make out of the relation Naruto shares with Huuga girl and the medic girl. After 2 mints he decided to talk about them to Hokage. _[minato's mind-" if needed i'll set them up on dates then, but first need to gather information"]_

_**~KURAMA & NARUTO**_

Suddenly Naruto found himself in a familiar dark ally.

"Don't be silly brat!"

"I missed u too Kurama!" grins Naruto

"Don't you think it will be a little bad idea considering your 'Granny' and her temper girl 's temperament?!"

"what you mean?"

"Its simple brat! Tsunade will not allow you to drink even now!"

"Eh? But why? I am 17 now, that's not fair! (whine) Hey Kurama? Are you being selfish up there?"

"Shut up you little kit! What i am doing is suggesting you. And i suppose there is no harm if i wanted alone time with my siblings for a while ( cross his arms over his chest to emphasis his words)"

"And why should i do that?" said Naruto crossing his own arms over chest and turning around. Naruto 's back facing Kurama.

Kurama says nothing instead gives Naruto pleading eyes. Naruto watches him out of the corner of his eyes and smiles at him.

" Okay wish granted!" Kurama awards him with a huge foxy smile.

**END KURAMA & NARUTO~**

Bee notes that Naruto looks to be in other world and realizes that he must be conversing with Kurama and since Minato isn't in the same state as Naruto that means its just him and his part of Kurama. He watches him out of the corner and waits for him to share.

Suddenly Naruto Stops and turns to face both the elders.

"Well i guess for once and for this time , there is no harm in just us uncle bee!" Naruto raise his both fist to meet with those of his father and Bee.

Everyone seems to be surprised . They never imagined that it will be possible for Kurama to accept Naruto with this much of affection. Both elders and other Kurama and Hachibi gives there acceptance through a nod and then proceeds to meet others.

* * *

I know this chapter is short but i wanted it to be like that ..

Next time: Mission 'bring love in the air'


	3. Mission- Bring love in the Air!

**2nd DAY IN CAMP (Evening Time):**

After a long working day attending patients and writing reports everyone were in relaxing mood, specially all the young boys. Meanwhile on the other hand all the girls are now suggesting tips and making idea as to how to approach their respective boys and even weather to approach or wait a little longer now.

"So! Now I see why we always get to being your personal guide every time." Ino complained.

"Shut up Ino-pig! So, Temari how exactly you plan to go along? Who's gonna make 1st move?" Sakura shush her down.

"Well, I think Shikamaru is too lazy to even think of asking for a date at least. I think I have to go and propose before my hair grew gray! What you think Ino? You have been his team mate and were family friends too, am I right?" Temari asked while sipping her tea.

"Wow! Was all these observations were yours or you somehow manage to get Shika open his lazy mouth?!" replied Ino, happily munching some snake of the plate.

"HAHA! Oh no! It was him, alright! But between all those busy days of Chunin exam preparations we used to talk things other than work related; so that's how we get to know a little bit."

"Yeah right! Who are you kidding Temari? A … little bit! Ha!"

"I agree!" Ino added

They laughed at it and make some more fun on Temari while she through pillow to shut them up. Tired with all the attention she decides to decide to change the spot light to Sakura…

"Say Sakura! Have you decided anything about Sasuke? You are going to wait or move on now?" Temari finally asked Sakura an itching question.

Everyone was thinking and much wanting to ask but no one dared to dig old wounds just now. Guess that doesn't apply on Temari, Princess of Sauna. The sudden talk about Sasuke brings the tension back and room suddenly quiets down to pin drop silence. Sakura smiles sadly and says

"I can never move on completely without Sasuke, but yeah m not any girly fan girl anymore so when he needs a friend I'll be there for him but I won't jump on him anymore. And if I know him a bit then he will need time to settle back things with me again. "

"Well I say you taking the right steps." Ino smiles kindly towards her best friend. Sakura smiled back and replied,

"Well that's about me but you too will have to work on your romance life , well kind of more than me considering its Sai we are talking about." winks Sakura.

"Alright but how to change the war in the air to the love in the air?!" chimed Tenten.

"Yeah Even after a good shower m smelling dirty and medicine all over me!"

"Heh! We always smell like that Princess" Temari scowled at Tenten

"Let me remind you ladies m not the only Princess here. But the other one is sure lots in thoughts." nodding towards Hinata.

Heads turned to watch Hinata with dazed expression, pouting lips with her arms around her folded knees and head resting side ways above them.

"Ahem! Hinata?!"

"Hun?!"

"What were you thinking? Or rather whom were you thinking about? You were zoned out!"

"Oh Um! Nothing really! I was just thinking about the war and all those that were happening continuously since Naruto kun's arrival to the village with Jiraya Senin. I never knew we had given the proper mourning ceremony to him. "

"We never had one Hinata! It's probably Naruto's personal Stone that he built somewhere!" Sakura Added.

"But then why I can't believe you were thing of this instead of how you confessed your love to him in front of his father?!" Temari smirked evilly easing the atmosphere and getting back to topic making Hinata completely red with embarrassment.

"Hey why don't we call a ball night around Christmas and invite all the nations and nearby villages?" Tenten came up with an idea.

"You mean a party like a war?! Not bad…"

"Yeah but Christmas 2 months from now! It's just October!"

"11th October, to be exact!"

"Let's celebrate birthdays then?"

"Its won't give out romantic vibes... Won't work well as a catalyst!"

"Okay! Now listen, I know its way far date to celebrate a ball party but that way boys will have time to make a move first. And by then we all will be able to handle all the repots and work pending and leave those few days for a grand celebration… Listen out!" Tenten then explain her idea and work on forming a plan with all the arrangement to propose in front of Kages.

Later that night they decided to have a little get-together around camp- fire to announce part of their plan and distribute responsibilities. More like ordering everyone to finish work before hand.

* * *

Okey! I have re-read my own chapter and i must admit its kinda dull chapter. So i am gonna make additions to make it more of interesting. So viewer please keep in tuned. Please preview everyone!

And I want to thank **ileveria, Ayrmed, Coolkat88, NoelleShadows, natsu d uchiha, sakuraseeker2792 and toufue **to follow me coz trust me guys , you guys encourage me to write more! thanks very much.

Specially ileveria whos been my constant reviewer. i love you really! :)

Cya and take care!

NEXT CHAPTER: Search party dispatched!


	4. Search party dispatched!

_"Italic"- are thoughts of person._

* * *

**2nd DAY IN CAMP (Night Time):**

"Dry bushes are ready to light! Sasuke, come here and help us to light it." Sakura glance towards him, which he replied with a glare but not a cold glare that everyone is used to of him doing.

Others except Hidden Leaf shinobies are surprised on that call. They still don't know anything about Sasuke so they still couldn't completely trust him and accept him as one of them. Especially those whom he ones tried to kill while his connections to The Akatsuki.

"*sigh* You guys still can't make a job done without me. I wonder where the hell that moron runs off to?! *sigh*" mutters Sasuke underneath his breath while making his way toward Sakura. Few of those who were near him, manage to heard him say and can already guess whom he is talking about but him calling names to the said person was not making matters ease between him and ASF.

Sasuke, noticing every eye on him silently approaches and uses his Fire Style - Fire ball Jutsu. And then looks all around him as far as he could see and learns that not a single trace of the person he is back in village for_. "__Guess i have to ask others then! If it's any kind of plan you making Naruto, am so going to kill you" _thought Sasuke and decided to ask his other ex- team mate.

Sakura, Sai, Neji, Lee, Tenten, Ino, Shikamaru, Temari, Kankuro, Shino and Kiba notice that in Sasuke's eyes. All prefer to leave the search to Sasuke only, after all for the first time in three and half years he was looking for his best friend. But they do wonder where the hell that loud ninja went ?!

"Sakura! Where is Naruto? Why he is not here yet! Didn't he have been informed?"

"i don't know Sasuke! After treating his wounds yesterday i asked him to rest but knowing him, there is no way that he'll still be there in his bed. I didn't saw him the whole day."

"He said that he needs to say thanks to Hinata. She surely has been a great help to him back there." Added Shikamaru while smiling secretively.

"Then she might know where he is because she is the one who volunteer to inform him."

Hearing that, everyone realises why it is so and starts looking for her. Shino sent few of his beetles in search, Neji using his powerful Byakugan scans the whole area where an allied shinobies is allowed to roam around.

"Shino! Got any sign of her?"

"No." Shino looks towards Sasuke shaking his head side wise

"You Neji?"

"No. No sign of Lady Hinata … and Naruto too."_ [Now everyone including other shinobies from other villages got a bit tensed but decides not to spread any caous among others and also made sure that this matter doesn't reach to the elites.]_

"Naruto and Bee –Sensei where close and both can communicate easily because of their Powers. We can ask Bee- Sensei to know where they are?" suggest Omoi.

"No. If in any case Naruto and Hinata are together then it's better not to contact them directly. A trace of their presence is sufficient for now!"

_[__Shino's Mind-"There is a possibility that they, especially Hinata want to be alone with him. And I don't want anyone to disturb their privacy".__]_ Sakura, Shikamaru, Kiba and other rookie 9 understood exactly what Shino meant to say but Sasuke, Sai, Kankuro, Choji, Lee, Omoi and others were still confused. _"But i wanted to be with him. Without him around, it's hard to connect to others again after so long and so much to happen" _thought Sasuke making an almost sad face but he manages to keep emotions out of his face. Being an old team mate Sakura catches those almost invisible pouting lips on Sasuke and guessed exactly what he is thinking.

"You wanted to be with him right now. Isn't it Sasuke?" Sakura asked him with an understanding smile on her own face.

"For the first time in my life, I felt happy after losing the fight to that jerk!"Meeting eyes to Sakura, adorning the smile on her face and then looking to the night sky full of stars said Sasuke with a mock irritation and little more pouting absent mildly.

Sakura couldn't help but Smile a little bigger to watch him pout like that again in years. But with that said Sasuke manage to gain little acceptance. Sakura and other leaf shinobies were now smiling.

"Well then! Shino and i will go and search for them and return. Meanwhile, everyone will take notice that this matter doesn't leak out of us in any case." Neji looked in each of his friends eyes to confirm while announcing his search plan.

"Do tell us if you get to know something interesting." Ino and Kiba said in unison and smirked evilly to themselves.

Search begins and after a while Naruto and Hinata were located outside Camp boundary which was restricted for safety measures. But knowing Naruto, he won't be he if he doesn't break any rules, so there is no boundary for him.

* * *

Review please.

And i have started a poll . Two poll actually . Coz someone asked me to proceed the story as SasuHina not SasuSaku . So please visit the poll and help me ! Help ! Help !

I'll write my next chapter accordingly . So it will take time now since there are few request been made!.

See you guys in review / Poll / PM. Thanks for your support till now .

take care. C ya!.


End file.
